VerryBerry
by KagsRai
Summary: Chap 2 up! / Buah sederhana seperti Very Berry saja dapat membuat Dia cemburu dengan Gina, tetapi Tony melihat Dia dengan berbeda. [Tony/Dia] [Hero of Leaf Valley] [COMPLETE]
1. VerryBerry and BlueBerry

VerryBerry

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punya saia.

Vers: Harvest Moon Hero of Leaf Valley

OTP: Dia x Tony x Gina.

.

Nama ku adalah Tony, seorang anak yang mengolah peternakan. Hari ini adalah hari Wednesday, aku akan berkerja di toko milik Runald. Saat melirik jam berapa, ternyata masih jam 06:00, dan PartTimeWork di toko Ronald jam 08:00.

Aku keluar dari rumah, mengasih makan anjing dan segala hal (Mengasih makan Chicken, Cow, Horse dan menyiram tanaman), itu saja dapat memakan waktu 1 Jam lebih. Aku berjalan menuju belakang rumah. Dan mendapati toko sederhana Ronald, sesekali melirik jam, ternyata jam 08:01.

*Ckleng* Aku membuka pintu nya, Ronald menyapa ku dengan hangat, aku tersenyum. Aku menuju kasir nya dan menanya 'kan PartTimeWork.

"Anda ingin mengisi waktu dengan berkerja?" Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, yang anda lakukan hanya mengasih makan Chicken dan ambil telur nya." Jelas Ronald, aku mengerti dan menuju kandang Chicken.

"Hm..." Aku melihat Chicken-nya Ronald, mereka sedang mengasuh telur nya dibawah perut mereka. Aku mengambil nya dan menaruh ayam tersebut dengan hati-hati (Begitu pula dengan yang lain..).

"Tinggal kasih makanan.." Gumam ku pelan, aku mengisi tempat makan ayam tersebut. Saat semuanya selesai di isi makanan ayam, aku keluar dan menemui Ronald.

"Kerja bagus Tony, ini upah mu 250G. Karena kau mengambil semua telur ayam tersebut, aku kasih tambahan, ambil lah satu telur ayam itu." Aku mengangguk dan mengambil satu telur dan memasuk 'kan nya kedalam tas, seraya keluar dari toko Ronald.

"Hm.., sekarang ke.. tempat paruh kerja Marta" Aku berjalan menuju Villa besar disebelah tempat HorseRacing. Marta adalah nenek Gina, Marta selalu memasak makanan special untuk teman cucunya.

Dia seperti tuan putri, setiap hari dilayani oleh Maid nya, sedangkan ku, aku harus bekerja untuk makan. Dia memiliki 1 Maid cantik dan sopan, bernama Gina. Rambut nya biru salju, dan ia memakai kacamata. 'Asal tebak' sepertinya Gina adalah cucu Marta? Entah lah..

Sekian lama detik berjalan, akhir nya sampai di depan Villa Dia, aku membuka pintunya. Ruangan setiap hari tampak bersih, aku ke tempat Marta memasak.

"Ngh? Anda ingin bekerja? Baiklah. Bikin 'kan 1 SteawedFish, dan bawa 'kan ke kamar Nona Dia." Aku mengangguk dan mulai mengambil ikan, aku rebus dan Tee-hee! Jadilah SteawedFish.

"Makanan ini harus saia bawa ke atas?" Marta mengangguk, aku siap-siap pasang nyali. Mengapa? Karena Dia adalah orang yang milih-milih, dan juga sedikit.. Ego?

Aku pergi ke lantai 2, dimana tempat Dia tidur, aku mengetuk pintu nya *TokTok*, pintu kamar Dia terbuka. Tampak sorot muka Gina lah yang membuka pintu tersebut, semburat merah menghiasi muka ku.

"Ngh? Tony sakit kah?—Oh ya.., untuk apa kau kesini?" Gina sepertinya salah ngomong, malah menanya ke adaan ku.

"I-Itu. Ini untuk Dia—" "—Hm? Apakah itu Tony? Bawa masuk makanan saia...!" Omongan ku sekejap di potong oleh, perempuan berambut hijau tua, aku masuk kedalam kamar anggun nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya nya, aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Agak butuh lama sedikit untuk mencari ikan nyaaa..." Ucap ku bohong. Ia hanya menghela nafas, tunggu, oh-ya!

"Ngg.., oh-ya. Dia," Panggil ku, Dia menengok.

"Apa?" Aku mengeluar 'kan sesuatu dalam tas ku, sebuah VerryBerry.

"Untuk mu," Aku memberi ke Dia, Dia memerima nya seraya melihat VerryBerry tersebut dengan tatapan jijik.

"Apakah kau makan ini? Apa tubuh mu tidak sakit perut?" Jawaban Dia sama saja menusuk-nusuk hati ku ini, aku hanya terdiam dan berjalan menuju Gina yang selalu di dekat pintu.

"Nggg, Gina. Ini untuk mu" Aku mengasih nya BlueBerry, ia tampak senang sekali, senyuman halus terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai nya,Tony!" Seru nya, aku hanya bisa membalas sebuah senyuman kecil.

[Dia POV]

"Aku menyukai nya, Tony!" Seru Dia, Tony membalas dengan senyunan yang tak pernah aku lihat.

Coba lihat? Gina mendapat 'kan BlueBerry yang jarang di temui, sedang 'kan aku?! Hanya VerryBerry saja?. Tuan putri Dia hanya menerima barang berharga, entah kenapa perasaan ku campur aduk..

"Ah, yasudah. Waktu kerja ku selesai, selamat tinggal Gina, da.. dan Nona Di-Dia.." Ucap Daniel seraya meninggal 'kan kamar ku, Gina melambai 'kan tangan nya ke Daniel. Aku tertegun dengan aksi nya.

"Ehehe..~ Aku dapat BlueBerry!" Gumam Gina dengan suara kecil, tetap saja, aku dapat mendengar 'kan nya.

"Gina.." Panggil ku, Gina langsung menghampiri tempat ku.

"Ada apa Nona Dia?" Aku terdiam, dan meng-refresh pikiran.

"Apakah kau suka dengan Tony?" Dor, muka Gina tampak terkejut sekali dengan pertanyaan ku.

"Jujur saja.." Ia mulai menggerakkan mulut nya.

"I-iya.., tapi aku rasa.. ia juga su-suka dengan ku..." Entah kenapa, hati ku terasa retak saat mendengar pernyataan dari Gina.

"Bagaimana dengan Nona sendiri?"

"Aku ingin waktu sendiri, tinggal 'kan aku." Gina sontak terkejut mendengar kata-kata ku, ia langsung membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan ku

"VerryBerry..." Bersambung.

—TBC—

Author: Aish, akhirnya Bersambung juga, ada yang mau Vote?

Ada yang mau Vote? Happy Ending? Or Sad Ending?

Jangan lupa Review dan FavFoll nya!


	2. 2 — Completed

**VerryBerry by Sakinoyami Usagi**

 _Warning! NewAuhthor! TonyDia, TonyGina, Slice of Life, Romance, Friendship, OOC-ness, Typo(s), EYD, etc._

Vers: Harvest Moon Hero of Leaf Valley

* * *

 **[Tony POV]**

Apa aku telah berbuat salah kepada Dia? Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan pemberian ku tetapi Gina tampak baik-baik saja. Kini aku sudah pulang dari tempat kerja Marta dan berniat untuk kembali ke rumah, kepala ku rasanya sakit sekali dan berniat untuk tidur.

Jam berapa ini? Saat aku melirik jam beker ku, ternyata jam menunjukkan jam setengah 2. Apa benar aku akan tidur di jam segini? Mungkin aku ketempat yang jalannya bersebelahan Crystal Bay. Mungkin aku ke sana untuk _meminta maaf_ kepada Dia, dan aku akan memberinya sebuah bunga.

Aku berangkat dari tempat tidur ku dan berjalan ke luar rumah, aku berjalan menuju Flourist Shop siapa lagi kalau bukan toko Lyla. Dia memang perempuan yang ramah dan cantik tapi Louis mengambil hatinya duluan, hahaha... apakah aku menyukainya? **Tidak.**

"Tony... _Ogenki desu ka?"_ tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan diri ku, ternyata Lyla.

" _Genki desu,_ tapi tolong pakai bahasa Inggris saja Lyla." Lyla terkekeh lalu menghampiri ku dan mengasih ku sebuah Wild Mint Flower.

"Eh?"

"Ini buat kau, siapa tau kau butuh Wild Mint, Louis tidak suka bunga liar ." Ucap dia, aku mengangguk saja.

"Tapi 'kan bukannya Wild Mint bisa di tanam?" tanya ku sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Ah maksudku Louis kira ini bunga liar karena namanya _Wild."_ Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah musim panas, yang ku pikirkan adalah Wild Mint ini sudah kepenuhan stok bukan Louis tidak suka. Mungkin ini bisa jadi hadiah peminta maaf ku ke Dia, ya mungkin. Aku berjalan ke Starling Ranch melihat Bob sedang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah itu Daniel, ini untuk mu sebuah Milk ukuran L." Tunggu apa?

"Jangan tanya kenapa, aku ingin bertemu Gwen dulu." Katanya lalu pergi ke Woody's Carpentry meninggalkan ku.

Kenapa bisa ada orang tiba-tiba mengasih ku hadiah? Banyak alasan pula, ya sudahlah gratis gini. Kini aku mulai berjalan ke arah Plaza dan belok ke Clove Villa, kulihat ada Gina di luar sedang menyapu, aku pun menghampirinya.

"Gina!" panggil ku lantang, ia menoleh ke pada ku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa Tony?" tanya Gina, aku menggeleng pelan dan berkata mencari Dia.

Gina bilang Dia sedang menyindiri di kamarnya, haa... Dia memang selalu begitu kalau sudah ngambek, memangnya aku salah apa?!

" _Kau salah ngasih hadiah bocaaaah."_ **glek.**

Uh? Suara Harvest Goddess? Mau apa dia? Ah sudah, aku tak peduli dengannya. Tapi omong-omong dia benar juga ya, aku mungkin mengasih VerryBerry liar adalah hal yang tak koheren.

Aku masuk ke Clove Villa di sambut oleh Martha, aku bertanya dimana Dia dan ia berkata Dia ada di kamarnya di atas. Aku berjalan ke atas dan berhenti di kamar Dia, aku mengetuk pelan.

"Aku tak mau di datangi tamu, siapa pun itu. _Grandma_ maupun Gina." Balasnya dingin, aku diam membeku sebentar.

"Ah ini Tony, Dia..." kata ku selembar mungkin agar dia mau membuka pintunya.

Tak terduga memang itu yang terjadi, Dia membuka pintunya dan mukanya menatap lantai dengan muka yang... ugh? Imut? Ada apa dengan ku? Dan juga jantung ini tak berhenti-henti untuk diam.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Dia sinis—tapi sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi mu Wild Mint dan Milk ukuran L. Terima lah, aku ingin berminta maaf dan hanya ini yang ku punya." Ah, kenapa terdengar seperti orang miskin yang memberi preminya maaf kepada orang yang penuh kaya? _Mirip._

"A-ah Tony... harusnya aku yang berkata. _Watashi no sei."_ Dia yang salah? Tidak ini aku.

"Tidak Dia, aku lah yang salah bukan salah mu. Dan to-tolong pakai bahawa inggris ya... so-soalnya belum lancar dengan bahasa kakek ku, ahaha..."

"Uhuk! Khihihi.." terdengar sekali, benar-benar terdengar bahwa Dia menertawai ku.

Lama kelamaan Dia mulai tertawa sedikit lantang dan memegang perutnya setelah itu tersenyum dan menampilkan muka dengan ada efek-efek blushnya. Aku terkesima dan memalingkan wajah ku, ia mendekati diriku dan mengambil Milk L dan Wild Mint.

"Ini saja sudah cukup, maaf aku terlalu cemburu—"

"Kau apa?" tunggu, apa aku mendengar dia bilang _cemburu_?

"Ti-tidak! Benar.. tidak!" lalu dia melambaikan tangannya ke depan dan memalingkan muka semerah tomat.

"Ahahahaa kau lucu ya!" kata ku sambil tersenyum, dia melihat ku dan sepertinya geram dengan tawaan ku.

"A-ah..." aku mulai canggung, bagaimana ini?!

"Aku sebal! Tony bodoh!" mendengar kata-katanya aku mendekat dia dan memegang kedua tangannya dan berakhiran Dia menempel di dinding, muka kami pun hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa menampilkan muka seperti itu, kalau kau seperti ini terus-menerus aku tak kuat untuk menahan mengasih mu Blue Feather!—" ups salah bicara.

Dia langsung memerah seperti tomat aku hanya diam dan menutupi mulut dengan mata tak percaya, dia juga tak percaya dengan perkataan ku. Kami berdua saling diam, tak ada satu pun yang ini bicara. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata.

"A-aku, ya aku menyukai mu." Kata ku diam.

Kenapa aku menyukai Dia?

 _Padahal aku tak mengenal Dia baik-baik..._

 _ **Bagaimana kalau Dia tak menyukai ku?**_

"Tony! Huaaaaa... hiks." Dan hal tak terduga terjadi lagi, tak ku sangka Dia akan memeluk ku dan menangis.

Aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya dan tersenyum lalu mempererat pelukan dari Dia, Dia hanya tersenyum sambil berlinang aku tersenyum dan mulai menghapus air matanya.

Lalu setelah itu? Bibirnya kami mulai bersatu, biarkan saliva berjatuhan. Yang ku pikir hanya satu.

" _Aishiteru_ Dia _-chan."_

* * *

TAMAT

* * *

Author: Hai minna-san, nama saya Sakinoyami Usagi. Semua kesalahan pada Chapter 1 tolong maafkan karena saya udah lupa-lupa ingat dan sekarang saya main lagi HoLV.

Note: Maafkan kalau ada EYD salah dan Typodan bertebaran, apalagi Romance picisan. Ini ada beberapa kalimat yang berbahasa Jepang serta artinya;

 _Ogenki desy ka?:_ Bagaimana kabar anda?

 _Genki desu:_ Baik.

 _Watashi no sei:_ Ini salah ku.

 _Aishiteru_ Dia _-chan:_ Aku mencintai mu Dia.


End file.
